This invention relates to methods of treating cyclooxygenase mediated diseases and certain pharmaceutical compositions therefor.
Non-steroidal, anti-inflammatory drugs exert most of their anti-inflammatory, analgesic and antipyretic activity and inhibit hormone-induced uterine contractions and certain types of cancer growth through inhibition of prostaglandin G/H synthase, also known as cyclooxygenase. Initially, only one form of cyclooxygenase was known, this corresponding to cyclooxygenase-1 or the constitutive enzyme, as originally identified in bovine seminal vesicles. More recently the gene for a second inducible form of cyclooxygenase (cyclooxygenase-2) has been cloned, sequenced and characterized initially from chicken, murine and human sources. This enzyme is distinct from the cyclooxygenase-1 which has been cloned, sequenced and characterized from various sources including the sheep, the mouse and man. The second form of cyclooxygenase, cyclooxygenase-2, is rapidly and readily inducible by a number of agents including mitogens, endotoxin, hormones, cytokines and growth factors. As prostaglandins have both physiological and pathological roles, we have concluded that the constitutive enzyme, cyclooxygenase-1, is responsible, in large part, for endogenous basal release of prostaglandins and hence is important in their physiological functions such as the maintenance of gastrointestinal integrity and renal blood flow. In contrast, we have concluded that the inducible form, cyclooxygenase-2, is mainly responsible for the pathological effects of prostaglandins where rapid induction of the enzyme would occur in response to such agents as inflammatory agents, hormones, growth factors, and cytokines. Thus, a selective inhibitor of cyclooxygenase-2 will have similar anti-inflammatory, antipyretic and analgesic properties to a conventional non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug, and in addition would inhibit hormone-induced uterine contractions and have potential anti-cancer effects, but will have a diminished ability to induce some of the mechanism-based side effects. In particular, such a compound should have a reduced potential for gastrointestinal toxicity, a reduced potential for renal side effects, a reduced effect on bleeding times and possibly a lessened ability to induce asthma attacks in aspirin-sensitive asthmatic subjects.
Such a compound would also be of use in the treatment of Alzheimers disease and to inhibit bone resorption (for use in the treatment of osteoporosis).
A brief description of the potential utility of cyclooxygenase-2 is given in an article by John Vane, Nature, Vol. 367, pp. 215-216, 1994.